


A Hiccup

by NightingaleA113



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How To Train Your Dragon-books
Genre: Angst, Just angst, Young Hiccup, im sorry, poor hiccup, pre-books, protect this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleA113/pseuds/NightingaleA113
Summary: Just a simple translation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Hiccup is eight years old.

Hiccup had been studying Dragonese, and dutifully copying his translations into a notebook, since he was six years old. Now he wished he had left the dragons' language alone. 

He'd been putting off this entry for over a week. Desperately grasping for some other translation for this word. Anything else. After such a long time of trying, Hiccup finally gave in. 

He didn't let any tears slip down his cheeks. Those had been spent the day he'd first figured out the word, and ran into his bedroom, where he had let tears tears flow like rain. 

But not today. No tears were shed over this. Not today. 

He picked up his pencil and scribbled the entry in his notebook. He stared at it for a heartbeat, then closed the book and stuck it in its hiding place. 

As the years went one, the words were less and less important to him. Just a translation. Just Dragonese. But maybe there was a small part of him that still hurt when he read that entry. 

 

Hiccup: Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm sorry. I was reading some book and it said the "hiccup" meant "mistake" in Dragonese, and I thought I'd share my pain with the rest of y'all.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
